Rule with Me
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: One-shot. What was Danny really thinking about when Sam asked him to stay and rule with her? Can he actually resist her temptations?


**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

**I started rewatching Danny Phantom and I got inspired to write more of it since I've been running out of good DannyxSam fics and just great trio fics in general. If you guys know any good ones feel free to leave it in the comments. This one is a slight alternative to the Undergrowth episode. **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nick even though Butch should totally buy it back.**

* * *

Danny shivered. The cold radiating from his body was all consuming but that isn't what made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Sam was in front of him, blocking the entrance to the Ghost Zone.

He couldn't for the life of him hurt her even if she is the cause of all the plants taking over Amity Park. Sam never gave up on him when Freakshow mind controlled him and he wasn't going to give up on her either.

"Stay Danny."

Her voice was pure sin in his ears. She took on a more sultry tone but underneath he can still hear Sam.

"Stay and rule with me."

She ran a finger over his jawline and down his neck. The contact made another chill go through him.

There it is. Nothing about being a servant or food. Undergrowth wanted him to be plant food but here was Sam asking him to rule alongside her. Danny knew deep down that was his Sam fighting for control, she still had some influence in there.

But by Clockwork, it's hard to resist her proposition. He's probably the only one in town who wasn't controlled by Undergrowth.

He did always want this...dreamed of it actually. When the time was right he hoped he would confess to Sam and finally, _finally _be together. There hasn't been a perfect moment between school and new more powerful ghosts popping up, not to mention Vlad trying to one-up him at every turn trying to make his half-life a living hell.

She hasn't attacked him yet as he contemplated his choices. Danny had to overcome the stutter in his voice.

"I always thought you ruled Sam."

He took a step forward, only standing inches apart. A smirk etched on her lips. Danny gently laid his forehead to hers. It clearly surprised her by the widening of her eyes. He closed his for a minute.

"I've dreamed of the moment I'd get to hold you like this Sam." He gulped and drew a breath.

The human part of him was ecstatic to be fulfilling his heart's desire but the ghost half yearned to follow through on its obsession which is saving Amity. Danny opened his eyes almost hoping to see her amethyst colored eyes, only to stare at shocking green chlorophyll.

"But I can't...I promise I'll be back to save you or die trying."

Stepping back he turned intangible. "I'm going to save you! I'll save all of you!"

Sam growled, unleashing her plants in revenge for being tricked.

Using the last of his strength, he threw himself into the portal.

OUt of all the ghosts he fought, Undergrowth would be one of his most hated. Not because he was one of the most powerful, a nine to be precise, but because he used one of the people he cared most about to carry out his evil plot.

Danny was proud to be able to control and unlock the full potential of his ghost core. Frostbite said it was because he was getting stronger and his ecto energy would soon be off the charts.

The citizens were slow to come to terms on what happened while under the influence.

"Ugh, why does my mouth taste like I took ten shots of wheatgrass minus the wheat."

He broke out in a smile. There's his girl, back to her normal self.

"Are you guys okay?"

Sam nodded, "Thanks for the save."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh...do you remember anything from when you were controlled?"

"Bits and pieces...why?"

Danny shook his head. "No reason."

He held out his palm to form an ecto ice diamond. It shouldn't melt like normal ice.

"I'm just glad you're safe."

He handed her the diamond as they both started to lean in.

"Woah! Sweet! New powers?"

...only to be interrupted by Tucker. He suppressed his groan in the back of his throat.

Danny eyed Sam from the corner of his eye. She gave him one of her rare smiles.

"Yeak Tuck, it really is."

He knew, later on, he would have to take his rightful place and hopefully, Sam would be beside him to rule. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the drabble of sorts. I have another one-shot up my sleeve so stay tuned. **

**Stay Crazy.**


End file.
